Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus for printing input text data on a tape recording medium, the printed portion of which is cut off to provide a printed label or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus with a blank setting function which is capable of printing while making blanks.